Merciless Agenda
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Vegeta cannot understand what is going on-he swears he is seeing his son all over the place, but is he really? Or are his eyes playing tricks on him? If that were the case though, he shouldn't be able to fight him, right?


MERCILESS AGENDA: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and ideas.

…...

….

= Midnight =

Trunks landed in his time machine. He opened the machine and fell out, rolling on the ground until he stopped; he staggered as he stood up, then looked around, and tried to get an idea of where he was.

Seeing Capsule Corp. in the distance, he went straight for it.

Bulma couldn't fall asleep; her mind was just way too active about all the things she had to do the next day. She decided to go downstairs and make herself a pot of tea; however, as she got near the kitchen she heard some type of scraping noise. As she entered the kitchen, she was surprise to see a child with light blue eyes with mist behind them like an eery coldness on a stool trying to reach the cookie jar when he turned his head and blinked, then smiled.

Bulma shook her head, and when she opened her eyes she noticed immediately that the child was gone. The stool was exactly where the child had been.

'Guess I don't need the tea after all.' Bulma thought as she went back upstairs to her bedroom.

Vegeta lied in bed thinking back to when he met Bulma on Namek, it was a bizarre meeting. All he was doing was flying towards a unique ki that he had sensed when he noticed the space ship falling, then when he landed he was surprised to see the Spawn of Kakkarot, Que ball, and the Hot Earth-woman. Of course he did NOT tell her that.

Thinking back to that time he recalled his previous days working for Frieza. He never enjoyed it but he could fight, and that was what he wanted to do-only-at the time. He enjoyed being around Saiyan wannabe's like the Ginyu Force, mainly because he enjoyed stepping out of the shadows and showing off his power which had been many, many, many levels above them.

But Frieza, was, at the time, what he had thought to be the most powerful being in the Universe. He remembered the days he trained for hours on end to defeat him, and take over the spaceship and his empire, but of course he did not know the true extent of the damn alien's power.

He had become depressed a lot at the time, had stupid thoughts every time Frieza made him do his stupid wipe-out existence jobs, and all other-type of things. He had so many feelings that he knew as a Saiyan he couldn't show. So he made his mask-and hid those stupid, worthless emotions.

Then those days with Bulma came, he never remembered being held like he was worth so much to someone, or see a woman look at him with so much adoration.

The little Brat was something else, he never thought he would be so small and still be so strong, while being messy, noisy, and sometimes annoying.

The Boy needed discipline. Yes, that was something he needed. He talked back and he never did what he told him, he was so clean and knew how to cook like a woman. Of course he was raised by Bulma but the woman wasn't the type to lift her finger to clean or cook-so how could he be so neat and cook? In his room-Vegeta was curious so one day he looked in, and everything was in perfect order. The closet was even organized! That was not normal for a boy.

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as Bulma walked in to the room, he immediately turned over to try and fall asleep again.

Bulma immediately fell asleep beside him, and when she did, he snuggled up to her and wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close to him, and immediately fell asleep.

….

….

'It was very cold. He could feel the bitterness of the blowing ice cold wind against his face. The ground was nothing but slippery ice that made him repeatedly fall flat on his face.

He felt his fingers go numb, and so began to power up knowing that his ki could warm his body.

All around him was nothing but mist, but fifteen years of living in this world gave him great knowledge. Like the understanding that the mist, were actually souls that were gathered together that couldn't withstand this world, the World of Punishment.

He grit his teeth, as he picked himself off of the ground and stood looking as the mist went in to the "sky". He couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic weaklings as they went in to the sky and disappeared.'

…

…...

Trunks woke up and grit his teeth he swept his hair with his thumb from his eyes, and sat up. Hugging his knees with his arms he looked out the window from his futon. The stars were shining bright, he smirked and immediately stood up, leaving his futon behind him.

…..

…..

Vegeta woke up and realized he couldn't fall back to sleep, he sighed in frustration and decided to go to the gravity room. Going inside he realized that the brat was up, leaning against the wall, watching him with cold charcoal-black eyes. As he went across the room, he felt the air around him get thick, and so hot that it made him start to have drips of sweat come down his face, neck, and mid-back. It was because his son was angry…he was filled with hatred…coldness…and an aura that demanded respect.

"Take this Boy!" He shouted, to announce to his future son that he wanted to train with him. He threw a blue blast the size of a soccer ball towards him. Trunks just phased and appeared in front of him, sending a kick that connected to his abdomen, as Vegeta was forced back, Trunks sent a powerful punch to the side of his face.

Vegeta regained his balance and slammed his body in to Trunks', and then grabbed him and held him above his head, then charged to the ground and threw him in to the ground, then landed both of his feet on to his son's back. Then he jumped up put his hands together and charged up a huge blue blast, and then sent it towards Trunks.

Trunks immediately pushed off the ground, jumped to the wall and bounced off of it, as the blast followed him until it hit the wall and was absorbed. He then charged at his father, and both started to punch each other rapidly and block. Trunks brought his fist back at the same time as Vegeta, both hit each others fist and energy clashed.

Both flew to the ground and flipped to face each other. Vegeta immediately charged towards Trunks with his right fist held back, just as he was about to make contact…his son disappeared, fading until he was not even there. Vegeta turned around in shock. He then shook his head side to side, and then brought his hand up to his forehead. He turned off his gravity room and stepped outside, walking across the lawn to go back to sleep.

Suddenly he stopped, noticing his son was coming up to him. Vegeta feeling like he was half-asleep, remembered the fight a few minutes ago was a dream. He suddenly was surprised as Trunks glared at him with animosity so great that it shook him to the core. Never had his son glared at him like this-even when he announced he would kill him to make sure Cell didn't reach his perfect state. Immediately Vegeta began to wonder what was going on, instinctively switching from being a fighter to a father.

"Boy, what is wrong? What happened?" Vegeta asked as he saw his son suddenly sigh as if he had a huge weight on his shoulders.

Trunks just looked up at the sky as if looking for a sign. Vegeta immediately walked up and began to hug Trunks, when he suddenly received a huge shock. He felt like ice. He immediately looked at Trunks keeping his hands on his shoulders. That was when he saw forest green eyes staring at him with disgust-Trunks turned his face away from him, and disappeared right in front of him, fading in to the mist that Vegeta had just now realized was around.

The half-moon shined brightly as every thing's shadow grew taller.

Vegeta looked around him, for some reason he had a creepy, eerie feeling. For some reason, he knew he had to go check up on his son.

He then realized he had a problem: he was hungry and he didn't know how to cook, and the woman would never come down upon his order to make him something to eat. He had better chances of demanding Kakkarot to kneel before him in surrender, while he destroys the Earth. So he decided to go to the kitchen to eat his favorite snack: Oreo Cookies and milk.

Going through the back door towards the kitchen archway, he noticed his son had left the door once again open. Growling, he realized he would have to have a talk with him about his stupid habit, as he entered and locked it.

'Allowing anyone to come in and destroy us in our sleep.' Thought Vegeta as he locked the door, entering the small hallway passing the archway door to the family room on his left, he thought he had heard a whimper-like cry. He stopped to see if he indeed heard that sound, but not hearing it turned on the light to check if anything was in that room.

It shut off.

Blaming the stupid technology that his woman had just installed clapped once more to bring them back on.

They came back on, and shut right back off.

He growled as he clenched his teeth in frustration, and gripped his fingers tightly in to fists, as he was about to blow out the lights his way he suddenly heard the sound again.

His anger immediately subsided; he was sure this time that he had heard it, knowing that the lights were of no help, decided to turn on the TV. What was really strange was that he felt no energy, instead he felt like this room had a huge amount of fear, like something or someone was afraid. Like a wave, he felt a huge amount of confusion. The TV immediately turned off.

That was when he heard a noise again.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked wondering if his son was around, he immediately grew afraid inside that his son might be endangered by a monster like Cell, one that didn't have any energy when he had been training…he was half-asleep and didn't even sense the endangerment of his son or woman. He clenched his teeth in disgust with himself as he walked across the room towards the sound, cautiously but quickly.

"Come out and face me!" Vegeta demanded as he stood in his fighting stance.

"I'm here."

Vegeta dropped his guard as he saw a white glow suddenly appear in front of his eyes. It was around three feet and suddenly in front of him. A child with lavender hair and light blue eyes, but what really took Vegeta by surprised was the amount of fear that was shining in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta said in a gentle tone that even surprised him.

"Dad…" The child cried as he put his head down in an airy and sad tone. As Vegeta went to move towards the child he was once again surprised: the boy faded away.

Vegeta immediately forgot about eating his snack, and decided to right then and there to check on Trunks, now definitely wide awake.

As he turned around to do so, he was surprised by the TV and lights coming right back on.

After turning off the TV and the lights, he immediately went up the stairs to Trunks bedroom. Up on coming to the last stair he noticed Trunks walking pass the stairs.

"Boy!"

At the sound of Vegeta's voice, he turned around and made Vegeta wonder, for some reason, if he was real.

Trunks was obviously curious because of the fact that he went and leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms. "Father, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Shrugs his shoulders and started to walk away, Vegeta just watched him and then gritted his teeth. "Boy! Come back here!"

Trunks stopped, and began to turn around.

This is when Vegeta noticed the boy's eyes were purple, "Boy what's with your eyes!"

Trunks just looked at him.

"Well! Aren't you going to answer me!" Vegeta shouted, clenching his fists.

Trunks just gave him a What-The- Hell? Look on his face.

Vegeta was surprised. Usually Trunks immediately answered Vegeta even if his question was not directed at him, so Trunks not answering at all was completely new to him.

Trunks just smiled at him and continued to walk away.

Growling, Vegeta began to power up a ki-blast, he needed to know what was going and was going to get his answer-even if it meant that he had to pound it out of his son.

Sensing his energy power gathering, Trunks turned around smiling and began to power up his own blast.

Vegeta now having a full-power ki-blast in his hands, "What the hell is going on?"

Trunks looked at him, he too having a full-powered ki-blast in his hands, "About what?"

"I'm only going to ask you once!" Vegeta then saw his son power down, undoing his

ki-blast; and crossed his arms and looked at Vegeta with a What-The-Hell-Do-You-Want? Look.

"I'm seeing you everywhere!" Shouted Vegeta

"Are you feeling okay?" Trunks replied, looking at Vegeta with narrowed eyes and with a curious gaze.

"Me? I'm feeling fine!" Vegeta said in a serious tone.

Trunks looked at Vegeta and shrugged, "Okay."

Vegeta just gaped at Trunks who had the gall to turn around and start walking away from him without answering his questions. Vegeta growled and now very angry released his ki blast. He watched as it went at light speed, his son turned around and smirked evilly, as he vanished.

Eyes widening, Vegeta realized now that his and Bulma's bedroom was in danger.

Vegeta flew as fast as he could and was able to get in front of the blast, and quickly charging up his energy he made another blast to counter the first; releasing it, barely in time to protect there bedroom from complete destruction-and only half of the hallway was destroyed.

Pictures destroyed, some dangling from the wall. Furniture in pieces, black ash on the wall, floor, and part of the roof was on the floor.

Vegeta was so pissed off that he was infuriated, so much so that he was stomping down the hall to Trunks's bedroom.

Half-way down the hall he noticed some one was there. It was the Purple-Eyed Trunks near his son's bedroom. So Vegeta went up to his son who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

He looked up and noticed Vegeta.

The two looked at each other.

"What took you so long?" Trunks as he saw his father clench his fists.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta as he noticed his son tilted his head a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Vegeta who felt someone was behind him and turned around and saw his son with black eyes.

The Purple Eyed Trunks smirked and vanished.

Vegeta sensed him vanishing and turned to see that he did indeed vanish.

Seeing this he turned around and saw that the Black Eyed Trunks was gone too.

He growled frustrated, and walked once more to Trunks's bedroom, when he noticed the small boy with light blue eyes was down the hall near the top of the stairs.

Vegeta was taken aback at this and not wanting to scare the little boy, he collected himself, and in a calm tone spoke.

"What is going on?"

The boy gathered courage and walked towards Vegeta in an almost gliding manner. Seeing this Vegeta didn't say anything as the boy stopped 12 feet away.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Vegeta asks again trying to remain calm but very, very agitated.

"Do you not want us here?" In his child-like demeanor the child noticed Vegeta did not understand.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta as he noticed the boy blink.

"We are one and the same"

Vegeta just stood there and blinked trying to figure out what he meant but couldn't come up with an explanation.

Vegeta looked at the little boy again, "What's your name?"

The boy walked up to him and motioned for Vegeta to come down, so Vegeta knelt down. The Little Boy put his hand to his lips.

Vegeta turned to the boy so his ear was to him so that he could hear what the little boy had to say. It was like he was about to hear a secret. The Boy leaned in and says in a whisper, "I'm your son." And smiled as Vegeta looks at him and then he vanished.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
